Enclosures, such as cabinet enclosures used to house electrical and datacom equipment, can include latch systems to secure doors of the enclosures in a closed orientation. A conventional latch system for an enclosure door can include a cam, which can be mounted to the door and can be rotated using a handle on the exterior of the door. Rods can be attached to the cam, such that rotation of the cam moves the rods between latched and unlatched configurations. For example, rotating the handle in one direction can rotate the cam such that the rods are moved to engage openings or catches on the enclosure and thereby prevent the door from opening. This can be viewed as a latched configuration for the rods, and for the latch system as a whole. In contrast, when the cam is rotated in the other direction, this can move the rods to disengage from the openings or catches and thereby allow the door to be opened. This can be viewed as an unlatched configuration for the rods, and for the latch system as a whole.
Rods for a latch system can be at least partly secured to the relevant door by rod guides, with the rod guides guiding movement of the rods between the latched and unlatched configurations. For example, in the conventional latch system with a cam as described above, a rod guide with a guide opening can be attached to an enclosure door and a rod disposed through the guide opening. As the cam rotates, the guide opening can help to guide the movement of the rod between the latched and unlatched configurations.
Some conventional rod guides can be adjusted to a limited degree. For example, in some conventional rod guides, a guide pin can be moved between different pairs of mounting holes to hold the rod at different orientations.
Some conventional enclosures can be equipped with gaskets or other seals between the enclosure doors and other features of the enclosures (e.g., body flanges surrounding a door opening). In some cases, latch systems for these enclosures can also serve to compress the gasket or other seal between the doors and these other features when the doors are closed. For example, when rods of a conventional latch system are moved into the latched configuration, the engagement of the rods with the enclosure (e.g., with openings or catches on the enclosure) can urge the door more tightly against a gasket between the door and the enclosure. This may help to ensure that liquids or other materials do not leak into the enclosure.
However, different gaskets or other seals for enclosures can exhibit different thicknesses, durometer values, or other aspects, depending on the needs of a particular enclosure or enclosure installation. Further, different enclosures can exhibit different physical characteristics or features that can affect the amount of compression applied to the relevant gasket (or other seal) for a given orientation of the relevant door. For example, different enclosures can exhibit different body flange heights or angles, which can result in different amounts of gasket compression for a given orientation of the enclosure doors. Accordingly, conventional latch systems, with their limited adjustability, may not ensure optimal sealing for all enclosure configurations.